Thinking Out Loud
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: Ian doesn't have a date for Valentine's Day and Anthony knows what might cheer him up. *Ianthony fanfic*


**Happy Valentine's Day, guys! And, since it is Valentine's Day I thought that an Ianthony one-shot would be appropriate, because there has just been so much Ianthony lately. I just don't know if this would be considered a song fic or naw? I will be using some of the lyrics from the song 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. I love this song so much and every time I listen to it I think of Ian and Anthony. As always I recommend listening to the song while reading this, because it makes the story much more emotional. Thanks for reading, and have a great Valentine's Day. Enjoy this sweet little one-shot, Media Monkeys! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or the song 'Thinking Out Loud'. **

* * *

Valentine's Day was never really a special holiday for Anthony. It just wasn't that important to him. He never felt any romantic sparks, never felt any happiness when he bought gifts for the women he went out with, women who only wanted one thing for him. The only girl he ever really felt that spark with was Kalel, but those days were long gone.

Now, the holiday was here again and Anthony pleasantly found himself spending it with Ian. He knew Ian didn't have a date, so Anthony invited him over to hang out. Though Ian denied at first, he charmed him into it. He was really glad he did too; Anthony was always trying to find time to spend with Ian, even though he was still depressed about Melanie. And, Anthony knew that if Ian and Melanie were still dating they would be spending today together.

Anthony tried to push those thoughts way as he carefully walked out of the kitchen with two cups of hot cocoa. He swayed his hips to the music that was playing from the stereo, making Ian chuckle. Once he arrived at the couch he put one of the mugs on the coffee table before sitting down.

"Hey, man," Anthony smiled, "I brought you some cocoa."

Ian laughed, taking the steaming mug, "Thanks."

Anthony watched Ian for a while, studying him. It was important to him that Ian was ok, Anthony was always worrying, especially after him and Melanie broke up. It tore Anthony up inside to see Ian so upset, but also it was a great relief. Although Melanie was an amazing girl, who made Ian a very happy man, she was the only thing between him and Ian, other than Kalel. But, Kalel didn't count in his mind. Kalel knew she wasn't the most important thing In Anthony's life, and Anthony knew it too. He confirmed it when they broke up. She said that what they had wasn't really love, before kissing Anthony on the cheek and whispering, 'be with him', in his ear. It was best for both of them, Anthony thinks.

Now, Ian looked sad, and Anthony tried his best not to pry. Ian wasn't one to share his feelings; he's good at shutting people out. People like Melanie, his parents, friends, and Anthony himself, he didn't like being badgered. But, that didn't stop Anthony.

"What?" Ian said when he noticed Anthony staring him down.

Anthony blushed, "N-Nothing, Ian. Um, are you, uh, are you ok?"

"Never better."

"You're lying to me," Anthony deadpanned him

Ian looked offended, "No, I'm not."

"Is this about Melanie?"

Ian sighed, setting his mug on the coffee table, "No, now can you just drop it, please?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ian," Anthony mumbled, casting his eyes to the ground.

They sat there in silence for a while. Ian didn't want to talk, and he didn't have to explain how he felt to Anthony. But, the truth always had a way of coming out, "Y'know, Melanie and I were planning on spending Valentine's Day together," Ian finally said.

Anthony flashed Ian a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Ian, and I know it hurts."

"Do you? I mean you have all kinds of girls wanting to go out with you."

"What do you mean?"

"People have always liked you better than me, Anthony. Everyone on this earth worships the ground you walk on, and who wouldn't? You're sweet, funny, and caring. You have girls asking you out all the time. Even last week on set, Olivia asked you out for Valentine's Day. I bet you accepted it too. So what I don't understand is why you're sitting around here, drinking cocoa with me when you could be with someone, I don't know… better?"

This angered Anthony, how could Ian say that? "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, maybe that means something," he said. Just then the song 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran, played on the stereo

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like when Olivia asked me out, you didn't hear me accept it."

"Yeah, and I also didn't hear you say no."

"Do you ever wonder why I never actually go out with the women who ask me out?"

"Because you're picky?"

"Yes, Ian, I am. Because, the person I want to be with the most, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with is a bowl haired idiot, who can't see what's right in front of him! I want to be with _you_, Ian!"

Ian's eyes widened, "What?"

Anthony mentally slapped himself. How hard was it for Ian to understand that he loved him? How could he convince this stubborn idiot that he cared? That's when Anthony found himself singing. "And, Darling, I will be loving you 'till we're seventy. And, baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three. And, I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Well, me I fall in love with you every single day, and I just want to tell you I am," Anthony sang, as he got down on one knee and held Ian's hands, "So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars; place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are."

"What the fuck, Anthony?" Ian freaked out, "this isn't funny."

"I know," he replied, getting up and pulling Ian up from the couch. Anthony wasn't much of a wordy kind of guy. He always showed his affection by doing something from the heart. Like one time when he was five and broke his mothers favorite flower pot. He spent all day making her a new one, and she still has it. He always took Kalel dancing or sang to her, he wrote her sweet little letters. Anthony never had to buy anyone's affection, even thought he could.

Ian didn't push or move away, even when Anthony snaked his arms around his waist. He felt Anthony guide him, peacefully moving from side to side. It was lulling in a way.

'_Cause honey your soul will never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory _

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

Anthony was waiting for Ian to push away, or tell him to stop, but he didn't. Instead, he felt Ian wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer.

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the lights of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are_

Ian looked up into Anthony's perfect chocolate coated eyes, and smiled.

"Y'know I said no to Olivia." Anthony said.

"What do you mean?"

"When she asked me out to dinner, I said no."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I told her I already had a date for Valentine's,"

Ian blushed, "that was three weeks ago, Anthony. You were already planning to spend Valentine's Day with me?"

"Ian, I've been waiting fifteen years to spend Valentine's Day with you," Anthony said, caressing his cheek. He then leaned down and kissed Ian, and Ian kissed back. People say that you'll never forget the feeling of your first kiss, and they're right. But, kissing Ian was better, and Anthony knew that kissing him would feel like the first time everyday for the rest of their lives.

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_


End file.
